The Far Reaching Solar System
by Rei Ant
Summary: Collection of short stories revolving on the thoughts of the Senshi about their particular planets. May contain spoilers and unsubtle astronomy facts…
1. Fifth from the Sun

**_Collection of short stories revolving on the thoughts of the Senshi about their particular planets. May contain spoilers and unsubtle astronomy facts…_**

**_A.N:_** Just an idea I thought of to explain some mysteries of the great Senshi universe. Blah. Review if you want.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or am in contact with anyone that does. They can keep it too.

_Fifth from the Sun

* * *

_

She lay floating just below the Gossamer ring. Watching the storms turn violent, yet knowing they could not hurt her. Watching the clouds swirl around her body, around the others beside her, twirling around the gas forms of her kingdom. She reached out and touched them, molding with the many gases and chemicals that made her planet.

Only one other planet had a mass of people such as hers, those of Saturn. Special people. They were the gas giants of the Solar System. Made of everything their planets were; tall, eloquent, wispy fogs. The other planets, such as Earth, its moon, Mars, Mercury, Pluto had solid ground. On her planet, everything was made from the positive creativeness of her people, all mist and beautiful.

Not all of the planet's 28 moons had this power. Most had solid forms, good to protect the planet from any invasion. She herself loved her cousin Himalia's, bright personality, long silver hair and her stone-like resolve to protect the giant planet even through she rarely visited.

Using Mercury technology (those were very tech-savvy those Mercurians!), she could take on a solid form for trips to other planets, but it never felt as natural as _this_ did. She couldn't understand how her friends could like their solid forms so much, hers was true freedom. She loved the colour, texture and tastes she could create just by thought. She had something they didn't.

She was something they weren't.

She was the Princess of the wonderful people of Jupiter.

* * *

… # Rei Ant # … 


	2. Seventh from the Sun

**_A.N:_** This will link up with the some stories…

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly, I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or am in any contact with anyone that does. As they own it, there's no way I ever will.

_Seventh from the Sun_

_

* * *

_He sat at the stone desk, penning a letter to the girl he loved. She liked receiving sentiments such as these and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't bother with writing at all. Instead he might be helping the labor of the planet build more corridors of ice and stone, furthering the palace. Or riding on his Mercurian bike through the dangerous atmosphere above. Sighing as he signed off, he tossed the pen over his head, hearing land with a _chink_ over on the other side of the room. He dragged a hand up through his medium length blonde hair and placed his black-booted shoes upon the desk, making a wry glance to check they weren't on the heart-felt note.

Life here was easy, as long as you did not venture to the higher gaseous atmosphere. Though the sight of the beautiful blue-gray planet, framed by thin blue dust rings was a breath taking sight. Once every few years, the people of his planet would travel to the top atmosphere just to witness the awe-inspiring sight of one of the non-habitable moon rebuilding itself. A ceremony would occur and a grand party, in which he would fool many of his people with his disguise, despite the fact they all knew the 'secret' of the prince.

Standing up, he stretched out his long, strong arms and strode over the hard ice floor over to the glass cabinet hanging above his bed. Inside a long bejeweled sword lay besides it protective over. He smiled and traced its outline from the outside of the box. It was the most precious item and meant everything to his people. One a set of three items and holding immense power, it was like the prince's second soul. It was he and he was it. A part of him. He adjusted his some things on the stone table beside it and walked over to the door seconds before it was knocked upon. He had sensitive hearing and whilst the tone walls of the planets core were soundproofed, footsteps were heard though the ice door. A dirty figure presented him with a message as he opened the door and shivered. The prince laughed heartily and smiled.

"Newly transferred to the planet?" he asked teasingly. The figure looked down and nodded.

"Indeed. I've never been to such a cold, damp planet…" the figure answered.

"We think we're more in touch with the feelings of the planet. How it moves, how it looks…"

"Excuse for being so rude, but everyone here is a bit _too_ in touch with the _feelings_ of the planet," the figure said, taking a few steps back. He had heard that at times the prince was hard to handle. He expected to be hit, much like how he was when he was serving the Marsian girl, but instead a laugh was heard.

"Perhaps. Has my brother sent for me?" the prince said, adjusting his male attire. The figure smiled and finally looked up to have his bright eyes connected with the prince's dark green but blue hinted eyes.

"The prince does indeed send for you. You might want to change into something more dignified for someone of your stature, as there are some dignitaries. Do I need to wait, princess?"

Yet another laugh came, echoing around them. He smiled and winked.

"Let's see if I can trick them too!" he said, a slightly more feminine voice coming though and he laid a manicured hand on the figures shoulder and guided him out.

He was in fact a she.

The crowned princess of Uranus.

* * *

Woo. Haruka-san is awesome. 

… # Rei Ant # …


End file.
